


驯兽师

by avocadomagic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digimon Tamer AU, Digimon!Bucky, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern!Steve, Tamer!Steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic
Summary: 六年前，数码死神被复仇者孩子们打败那天，巴基消失在十四岁的史蒂夫的生活里，只留下一封信，承诺他一定会回来。六年后，二十岁的史蒂夫获得了一个数码暴龙机，以及属于他的数码兽——冬日兽。冬日兽和他想象中的数码兽伙伴不同，他阴沉、恐慌、不善言辞。但他是他的朋友......直到史蒂夫开始对他的数码兽伙伴有了更多感情。以及，在一个数码兽早已销声匿迹的和平年代，冬日兽为什么会出现？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫很会幻想。

他曾经幻想过自己生活在二战年代，因为一种神奇的血清，从一个瘦弱的青年成为拥有常人四倍能力的超级士兵——“美国队长”，一个很酷的称号。他战无不胜，所向披靡，拥有一群忠诚的兄弟与一个最棒的突击小队。

他曾经幻想过自己与外星人作战，身边的队友有变异英雄、全世界最优秀的特工、甚至北欧神话里的神。而他是领导他们的人。在没有战斗的时候，他们偶尔会在一起享受电影之夜，分享一桶爆米花。

他也幻想过六年前，当数码死神入侵人类世界的时候，他和那些名叫“复仇者”的被选召的孩子一起在战场上。他幻想着那个在生死关头出现的、传说中独臂的英雄数码兽，如果那是属于他的战斗伙伴，如果他与他一起拯救全世界，而不仅仅是坐在家里盯着那台老电视上光怪陆离的画面......

但是巴基，他美丽的、温柔的、天使一样的巴基，他少年时代唯一真实存在过的光。那不是幻想。

所以，在史蒂夫的第二十个生日，他在庆祝国庆日的漫天焰火下，被重重地打倒在阴暗的巷子里。他的脸已经高高肿了起来，鼻腔和喉咙里蔓延着一股血腥味。从小和他不对付的混混杰罗姆大笑着说：“——你那个想象的朋友，你的‘好兄弟’——你的巴基。他也和你一样没用吗？你是因为没有姑娘才想出来一个男人给你操屁股吗？”

史蒂夫怒吼着——尽管嗓子哑得几乎发不出声音——从泥泞里跳起来，想要给杰罗姆一拳。但是他没能成功。杰罗姆闪开了，而史蒂夫又一次跌倒在沥青的地面上。他知道自己的膝盖破了，有血溢出来。

通常情况下，史蒂夫已经学会不去理会那些攻击他的言语。可以说他长大了，或者他已经习惯了，或者他早就不再在乎。巴基离开后，史蒂夫的冲动和愤怒好像一夜之间燃烧不起来了，他总是在出手之前想到巴基，想到他那双看到史蒂夫受伤就要破碎的绿眼睛。

但是当混混杰罗姆在小路上堵住他，用下流的话攻击巴基的时候，史蒂夫觉得自己一下子又回到那个没法控制肾上腺素的十二岁的夏天。

巴基是那么好，那么善良，那么勇敢。他怎么敢......他怎么配说起巴基？

但是，就像十二岁那个夏天，巴基第一次从坏孩子们手中救出史蒂夫的时候一样，史蒂夫的拳头被混混杰罗姆轻而易举地抓住，杰罗姆拽起他衬衫的领子，把他拖进狂欢的人们不会注意到的小巷。尽管史蒂夫想要反抗，想要为了巴基战斗，但杰罗姆的拳头一下一下落在他身上。史蒂夫还没有晕过去简直可以算是一个奇迹。

事实上在这场单方面的殴打最后，史蒂夫还是晕过去了。昏倒之前，他的喉咙里全是腥味，脑袋嗡鸣，看不清眼前彩色的是烟花还是脑袋的眩晕。他的血管里流的好像不是血了，愤怒让他的身体烧得滚烫。

_想要保护巴基......_

这是史蒂夫失去意识前的最后一个念头。

醒来的时候，肾上腺素已经褪去了。史蒂夫甚至感觉不到被揍的地方的痛。

他只想哭。

当然不是因为被揍了一顿，那没什么，只怪史蒂夫生来太过瘦弱。但他有一颗古树一样坚韧的老心脏。他已经很久很久没有哭过了。但是此刻这颗老心脏酸涩得厉害，眼泪烧着眼眶，史蒂夫用手背恶狠狠地抵住眼睛直到眼球都开始痛。

他该死的想念巴基。

十二岁那年，巴基单枪匹马揍跑了一群小混混，向跪在地上流着鼻血的史蒂夫伸出手的时候，太阳正好在他身后，让他看起来像是一个神圣的天堂的救赎者。史蒂夫拉住他的手，把巴基拉进自己孤独而瘦弱的生命里。

巴基说他是从寄养家庭逃出来的，没有地方可去。可是他看起来比史蒂夫健康得多。他剪得漂漂亮亮的柔顺的棕发、红润而发着光的脸颊、蕴藏着力量的少年的肌肉......

史蒂夫不在乎巴基有没有说谎。就算是，他还能失去什么呢？

他带巴基回了家。

巴基住下后，史蒂夫的小公寓不再像一个不合时宜的安全屋了。在他的父母去世、叔叔除了每个月的抚养金对他不闻不问之后，这间小公寓第一次重新显示出生命的样子来。巴基找到一份面包店学徒的工作——他那样健康而强壮，看上去几乎像是个刚刚成年的高中生——总是变着法子试图把史蒂夫喂胖，尽管始终没有成功。他用攒下来的钱给史蒂夫买了新的窗帘、彩色玻璃的花瓶，还总是从花市带回几枝新鲜的、尤带着水珠的雏菊。每天清晨史蒂夫在巴基身边醒来，阳光落在白色的雏菊花瓣上，他都觉得这一切美得太不真实。

闲暇时候，史蒂夫总是喜欢画巴基。交叉双腿躺在沙发上的巴基；因为打不开罐头生闷气的巴基；哼着傻兮兮的流行歌手舞足蹈的巴基......有一天下午，巴基靠在窗沿边上啃一颗苹果，汁液让他的嘴唇湿漉漉的。他不大专心地玩弄着新窗帘的穗须，没有意识到史蒂夫在画他。

那一天史蒂夫意识到，无论他多么努力、多么认真，他永远画不出巴基的样子。再好的画家也无法把这样浓稠而甜蜜的午后画下来。他因此有些挫败，可是看着巴基心不在焉的样子，又觉得自己快乐极了。

巴基离开后，史蒂夫才后知后觉地发现，当时他那样狂热地画他的朋友，或许是因为心里已经有了预感，那样的快乐不会永远停留。

在史蒂夫的生命里，好像没有什么会为他驻足。

一直到现在，青年史蒂夫仍然不能明白，一个人怎么能消失得这么快、这么彻底。

数码死神删除第一个人类的新闻播出的那天，十四岁的史蒂夫和巴基挤在狭窄的沙发上，分享着一块暖和的毛绒毯子，百无聊赖地翻阅着频道，想找到可以浪费时间的卡通片。但是看到新闻的刹那，巴基的身体僵住了。他开始急促地呼吸，不自然地挪动身体，想要离开紧贴着的史蒂夫。

“......巴基？”

史蒂夫在巴基绿松石的眼睛里看到一种陌生的、男孩无法理解的情绪。巴基撇开头，短促地微笑。“没事，史蒂维，我就是......有点害怕。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头。“我会保护你的，巴基。我发誓。”

“我知道，史蒂维。我知道。”巴基说，但没有看史蒂夫。

三天后，巴基消失了，只留下一封信，还有那颜色过于鲜艳而与史蒂夫的家具格格不入的窗帘。两个月后，史蒂夫换回了原本的灰色窗帘，把新窗帘和彩色玻璃花瓶一起放进了纸箱里。

巴基的信里说：

> _亲爱的史蒂夫，我们会暂别片刻，但这不会是永久的别离。我们一定会重逢，我答应你。我会回家，回到你身边。我会和你一起直到时间的尽头。_

史蒂夫想要相信。他这样用力地相信着巴基的承诺，这样固执地留在布鲁克林这间小小的公寓。但是六年过去了，巴基没有回来。

史蒂夫用力擦去眼眶灼热的泪水，强迫自己不再去想巴基。国庆日的烟火结束了，狂欢的人群散去得三三两两，史蒂夫熟悉的这篇街区重新变得寂静，变成他熟悉的样子——巴基出现之前和离开之后的样子。

身体的疼痛开始烧灼起来。史蒂夫从地上爬起来的时候，感觉到肩膀和膝盖一阵刺痛，有血从他的米色裤子上渗出来。呼吸的时候胸口闷疼，大概明早就会有一大片淤青了。还有他不用特意感受也知道自己高高肿起的半边脸，让一边眼睛滑稽地眯成一条缝。

但是压在腹部那块坚硬的东西，那可不是混混杰罗姆的拳头造成的。史蒂夫身子前倾，肚子上柔软的皮肤立刻被那玩意硌得一痛。

“他妈的该死的石头！”他愤怒地小声咒骂，随即又因为只能在石头上宣泄怒火而感到些许羞耻。他探下左手，把那硬邦邦的东西拿出来，刚想扔出去泄愤，却因为惊讶而停住了动作。

那不是一块石头。

它看起来和那种十年前人们对于高科技产品的幻想如出一辙：红蓝相间、反光的金属外壳，小小的、而非覆盖整个设备表面的显示屏幕，排列整齐的按键，流线型的外形......触碰史蒂夫手掌的那块表面上刻着一颗白色的五角星。拜托，它甚至有一根 _天线_ 。谁他妈现在还用天线？要是随便什么人看到这台机器，都会觉得它大概只是小孩子的便宜玩具......

史蒂夫惊呆了。

他死死盯着手上这台小东西，几乎要呼吸不上来，好像小时候哮喘的毛病又犯了似的——

这是一台数码暴龙机。

史蒂夫在电视上见过的，就在数码死神入侵的那段时间，他和巴基把自己塞在那条小沙发里，惊诧地看着电视上和他年龄相仿的孩子们握着一模一样的机器，召唤出形态各异的数码兽。他记得屏幕里，小个子男孩托尼史塔克和他金红相间的数码暴龙机，还有他那个全身被反光的钢铁铠甲覆盖的数码兽伙伴，掌心发出可以毁灭一座公园的火炮。漂亮的红发俄罗斯女孩娜塔莎罗曼诺夫，她的数码兽是一个腰间长出蜘蛛腿、成熟而强大的成年女性的样子，指尖射出的蛛丝可以轻易把敌人捆缚起来。还有克林特巴顿的数码兽，那几乎和史蒂夫想象中半人半兽的古希腊神一模一样，身材壮硕、胸膛裸露的鹰面人身战士，手中篆刻着古老符文的金铜弓箭百发百中……

天啊，十四岁的史蒂夫做梦都想成为他们中的一员。在他体弱多病的少年时代，想要证明自己、保护世界的梦想在他瘦弱的胸膛里发酵，史蒂夫觉得自己拥有不亚于任何一个复仇者孩子的信念和勇气——天啊，他从未在和那些混小子的交手中让步过一次，尽管每次都被揍得鼻青脸肿，下一次他还是会为了那些被骚扰的年轻女孩和被偷了钱包的大人挺身而出——可是他瘦小的身体注定了自己与英雄的命运无缘。在遇到巴基前，他是那样痛恨自己生来不是个强壮高大的男孩。

只有巴基一遍又一遍，不厌其烦地告诉他，史蒂维，你棒极了，你拥有我所知道最强大的心灵......在你还没有发觉之前，你就已经是一个英雄了......直到史蒂夫几乎相信了巴基的话。直到史蒂夫拯救世界的幻想里他不再孑然一身，身边有了一个棕发绿眼、强壮而漂亮的朋友，他们形影不离，所向披靡。

直到巴基离开。

但是这幼稚的愿望早在他孤独的成长中变成了一个模糊的回忆。数码死神被打败了，那些被选召的孩子的数码兽们也必须回到网络里，世界早已经慢慢回到人们知晓数码兽存在之前的样子。

世界不再需要数码兽，也不再需要驯兽师了。

为什么......史蒂夫愣愣地看着手上的数码暴龙机。它和那时托尼他们的暴龙机很像，可是已经陈旧不堪，电子屏幕上遍布划痕，外壳上的白星被磨损得斑驳，看起来像是从垃圾堆里翻出来的过时玩意。史蒂夫甚至怀疑这台暴龙机大概已经报废了，只是那个家伙和他开的一个恶意的玩笑。

但尽管心中疑虑重重，史蒂夫却完全没有想过松开紧紧攥着这台小机器的手。他感受着它流线的表壳在自己手掌间的触感、它的重量，就好像他真的可以凭借这台暴龙机呼唤属于他的战斗伙伴，属于他的数码兽......

数码兽。

史蒂夫忽然想起来了。

他从沥青地上一跃而起，顾不得全身淤青的钝痛和还没完全止血的膝盖，向家的方向奔去。从口袋里翻出钥匙，史蒂夫手忙脚乱地打开门，冲到自己乱糟糟的书桌前翻找起来。书桌上堆满了画稿与参考书，他费了九牛二虎之力，才从小山般的纸张里找到一张纸。

史蒂夫瞪着纸上的画，一只手攥着纸的边缘，另一只手仍然紧握着那台新获得的数码暴龙机。纸上画着他幻想中属于自己的数码兽。真的，那只是史蒂夫在闲暇时的创作，他从没想过或许有一天可能会拥有它，史蒂夫已经不是一个分不清想象和现实的小孩子了。可是不得不承认，在绘画的时候，史蒂夫比往常认真许多。或许是因为比起其他的幻想，他对数码兽伙伴总是有一种特殊的感情。又或者是因为数码兽出现在人类世界的那一年，巴基在他身边。

纸上的是一只比成年男性更为高的的人形数码兽，一头凌乱的棕色长发，全身被黑色皮革包裹，右手握着一把银色手枪，左臂则被金属覆盖。与那些被选召的孩子们的数码兽相比，史蒂夫的数码兽看起来实在不像是一个孩子、或者一个青年会称之为“伙伴”的模样。它看起来阴沉而危险，更像是悬疑惊悚电影里的杀手。可是史蒂夫总是那么孤独，那么沉默，要如何画出一个明亮开朗的朋友......

在想象自己数码兽的外形时，史蒂夫总是忍不住想到电视上那如同天神一般散发着神圣与救赎光芒的独臂数码兽。他无法忘记那只数码兽在被选召的孩子们的数码兽精疲力尽、奄奄一息时，仍然战斗着直到坚不可摧的数码死神也重重地倒下。而直到数码兽们被送回网络世界，也没有人知道这只数码兽的名字，或者他的驯兽师究竟是谁。

所以史蒂夫一开始，画的也是一个独臂的数码兽，好像这样的想象让他与独臂的战士更贴近了一些似的。可是他又想到，有谁会希望自己失去一条手臂呢？那该是一件多么痛苦、多么不便的事情。于是他给自己的数码兽加上一条比肉身更加强大、坚固的金属左臂。

他给它起名叫冬日兽，因为巴基是在冬天离开。

在小台灯暖黄色的光线下，史蒂夫死死盯着自己的画作直到眼球发酸，疑虑和不安中涌现出一丝微渺的希望。如果冬日兽真的存在......如果他不再孤独一人，而是有一只数码兽伙伴陪在他身边，做他的朋友......在生日这天获得数码暴龙机，一定不是巧合吧......

复杂而强烈的感情让史蒂夫胸膛发紧，他急促地喘着气，努力让心跳平静下来，告诫自己不要期待太多，不想再一次失望。他曾经花了那么久，才又再一次习惯一个人孤单的生活。

就试一试。他自嘲地想。

试一试，没什么大不了的。如果什么都没有发生，那也没什么好失去的，最多只不过证明他在二十岁生日这天，实在是太寂寞了。这样而已。

巴基也会鼓励史蒂夫试试看的，他一向是那个更自由、更有好奇心的人。

史蒂夫等到自己的手不再因为紧张和疲劳而颤抖。他握着那张画着冬日兽的画纸，把一侧边缘慢慢放进数码暴龙机的卡槽——他甚至有些惊讶，六年过去了，他还记得那些被选召的孩子是如何将战斗卡片滑过卡槽，而他们的数码兽在那一刹那迸发出比原本更具毁灭性的力量——慢慢地移动——

等等。

史蒂夫忽然想到什么，把画纸从卡槽里抽出来。他从堆在桌脚的一箱画具里翻出一支红笔，在冬日兽那条银色铁臂上，加上一颗小小的红星。

就像自己那台数码暴龙机上的白星一样。一个属于史蒂夫和冬日兽的标志。

史蒂夫重新把画纸插入卡槽，这次没有再犹豫。划过去。只是几秒钟的事情，史蒂夫却感觉好像过去了很久很久，一整个夜晚。他等待着什么非同寻常的事情发生。可是并没有，一切都还是如往常一样寂静无声。没有冬日兽从空气里出现，向史蒂夫伸出手，说，我就是你的伙伴。什么都没有发生。

好吧，那就这样吧。被肾上腺素压制的疲惫和身上淤青的隐痛接管了史蒂夫本就不强健的身体，在失望与他自己都不愿意承认的难过中，史蒂夫趴在桌上，陷入了沉睡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫与冬日兽相遇了。

如同往常一样，史蒂夫被闹钟唤醒。他艰难地睁开睡得肿起的眼睛，在钝痛中尝试舒展四肢。膝盖的擦伤在一夜间开始逐渐结痂，尽管活动起来不太方便，但史蒂夫早已经习惯了这些小伤小痛。还好昨天没有在脸上留下伤口，他侥幸地想，否则书店的人又要用那种看外星生物的眼光看他。

暑假期间，史蒂夫在一家书店打工，工作并不复杂，只是在顾客需要的时候帮他们找到需要的书，在一天结束时整理好书架就行了。顾客少的时候，史蒂夫就在阅读区随手涂鸦。通常来说在兼职期间，年轻又热情的大学生们总是很容易和雇主熟悉起来，然而书店老板却似乎从来没有对史蒂夫有过好感。也是了，一个比同龄人都要矮小瘦弱，不爱笑也不常说话，总是一脸固执的家伙，能有谁会喜欢呢？

史蒂夫一边在镜子里检查身上有没有露出来的伤口和淤青，逐渐从睡梦里清醒过来。想起昨晚发生的事，还有那个几乎是荒谬的数码暴龙机，他忍不住对着镜子里的自己叹了口气，喉咙里发出一声短促而悲伤的嗤笑。

怎么会觉得那么好的事情会发生在他的身上呢......一直以来，都是珍贵的人一个一个离开他啊。

史蒂夫抹了把脸，试图驱散心中的低落。他走到书桌前，把工牌、画纸、铅笔一股脑地塞进双肩包里，准备好面对下一个无趣而冗长的工作日。可是有什么东西和往常不一样了......史蒂夫皱起眉，在书桌乱糟糟的画纸和书本间来回巡视——

是那台数码暴龙机。

_他的_ 数码暴龙机。

那台昨夜如同废铁般毫无反应的机器的屏幕，竟然亮了起来。那么小的屏幕，在清晨日光洒下的书桌上让人难以发现，可是史蒂夫的心一下子狂跳起来，昨夜燃烧又褪去的紧张和激动再一次从脚底一直蹿上大脑，让史蒂夫几乎感到一阵头晕。在小小的液晶屏幕上闪烁着一个红点，下方有一个白色的箭头。史蒂夫伸出手，小心翼翼地捧起他的数码暴龙机，试探性地侧过身。箭头随着他的动作偏移了，这么说，白色箭头代表的是史蒂夫。

那红点......

史蒂夫不敢再想下去，沉重而剧烈的渴望让他的太阳穴突突地跳，他用力咬住嘴唇，让自己尽量冷静下来。

去找它。

仿佛一切都变得不那么重要了，只剩下这个念头，去找它。

史蒂夫心不在焉地给雇主发了一条短到不能再短，甚至没有标点符号的短信：

> _我病了 请假一天_

丢下整理得整整齐齐的背包，只拿着仍在发着光的数码暴龙机，向门外跑去。红点与史蒂夫公寓的距离看上去并不远，就算史蒂夫跑得实在不算快，他与红点的距离也在以肉眼可见的速度慢慢缩小。他在每一个红灯路口焦急地左顾右盼，与纽约街头面无表情的人群格格不入。史蒂夫穿过家附近的小公园，跑过人潮汹涌的街区，身边匆匆的行人越来越少，直到他在一个废弃的工厂背面停下脚步，手中的暴龙机烧得发烫，白色箭头和红点几乎重叠在一起。身边空无一人，破旧生锈的齿轮和引擎在史蒂夫脚下堆成小山，金属刺鼻的气味让史蒂夫忍不住喉咙发紧。

他有点担心。万一这是什么陷阱（虽然史蒂夫不知道自己身上有哪一点值得任何人费心做个陷阱），万一这里有危险......可是一种盲目的期冀让史蒂夫不由自主地往更深、更暗的地方走去。在仿佛耸入云霄的砖墙之间，这里像是一个不属于布鲁克林的世界，连夏季早晨的烈日竟然都无法完全照进来，只有砖缝间透出一些光线，让这里不至于一片漆黑。

越往里走，史蒂夫越是无法抑制地紧绷，尽管身上还留有昨晚和混混杰罗姆留下的瘀伤。他暗自盘算着如果有人跳出来攻击他，他该如何逃跑。但这是没有意义的思考，除了来时的路，没有其他可供史蒂夫逃跑的路线，而如果有人从史蒂夫背后堵住他，他就会无路可逃——

忽然，史蒂夫听到一阵低沉、几乎微不可闻的喘息。

小路尽头有人。

无论是谁，那人如同影子般隐没在黑暗里，要不是喘息声史蒂夫甚至没有发现他。史蒂夫紧盯着那片幽深，从黑暗里努力辨认出一个大致的轮廓。那人似乎坐在地上，但尽管如此，史蒂夫仍然可以确信他的体型比普通成年男性更为庞大，宽阔的肩膀随着喘息声一起一伏。他显然也发现史蒂夫了，肌肉明显地紧绷起来。但他没有移动，也没有攻击。

本能反应在史蒂夫的大脑里尖叫着让他马上逃跑，但不知道为什么，史蒂夫没有逃走。相反，他放慢了呼吸，以极慢地速度向阴影中的人靠近。恐惧、激动和一种没有来由的勇气在他的胸膛里搅成一团。或许他会杀了我，史蒂夫心想，或许他会把我的脖子扭断然后把我的尸体丢在这里，没有人会找到我。

影子显而易见地更加紧张了，但依旧没有移动身体。史蒂夫觉得自己好像能闻到影子身上的惧意。他好像比史蒂夫更加害怕。可是史蒂夫只是一个瘦弱的家伙。

随着慢慢靠近，史蒂夫看到影子有一双亮得惊人的绿眼睛，那双眼睛瞪得巨大，写满了恐惧和不安。史蒂夫想到高中课堂上看的野生动物纪录片，里面被人类陷阱捕获的幼豹的眼睛，也是这样狂野而惊惧。

“嘿......嘿，没事的。”史蒂夫轻声说，他的声音撞在小路两边的墙上，反弹出一阵回音。他已经尽力让自己听起来柔和无害，但这声音就好像把那个影子般的人烫伤了似的，身体颤抖了一下。尽管依然紧张万分，史蒂夫却有了这样一个几乎是荒唐的想法：他得帮助他。那双眼睛看上去那样破碎......

“我不会伤害你。别怕......你想到这儿来吗？”史蒂夫一边呢喃，一边慢慢向影子靠近。他根本没思考自己究竟在说什么，只是喃喃地说一些安抚性的话。没有想到影子沉默片刻，竟然真的向他挪动了一些。他没有站起来，只是在地上费力地向前扭动了一下身体。史蒂夫惊得停住了。

这样一点微小的距离的缩小，却让影子暴露在夹缝的阳光里。史蒂夫瞪着他。他觉得震惊，但这却又在他的意料之中，在史蒂夫心里已经隐约有了这样的预感，这也是为什么他并不真的害怕他......在他眼前，匍匐在这条铁锈的小巷尽头，如同困兽般的，是他的冬日兽。那条银色的、肩头嵌着一颗红星的金属手臂在幽暗的光线下隐隐反光。

尽管依旧蜷缩在地上，史蒂夫可以看出冬日兽大概有两米高，两条穿着黑色紧身作战裤的长腿以一种不自然的方式交叠在一起。他看起来和史蒂夫的绘画一模一样，黑色皮革的作战服将他每一寸皮肤紧紧包裹，紧实的肌肉下似乎蕴含着超越人类的力量。他仍在喘息，宽阔的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，但这微小的动作中充满了紧绷的克制。棕色的及肩长发从他被面具遮盖的两颊垂下，让他苍白的皮肤若隐若现。从长发间透出那双绿眸的视线仍然那样的亮。史蒂夫忽然有些后悔，那双眼睛，他是照着回忆里巴基的眼睛画的，而肉身的冬日兽的眼睛看上去和巴基如出一辙。这样一双漂亮的、摄人心魄的眼睛，却盛满了不安，这让史蒂夫心中一痛。他情不自禁地想象着巴基向他露出这样的表情。

“冬日兽......？”史蒂夫谨慎而轻柔地说，“是你吗？没事的，没事的。我是史蒂夫。我是你的......”他停顿了一下，那个词在他的舌尖卡住。他不知道该不该这么说。“驯兽师。”

感觉不对。冬日兽因为这个词汇稍稍侧过头来，绿眼睛不安地在史蒂夫和地面来回扫视。

一股冲动让史蒂夫脱口而出：“你的朋友。我是你的朋友。”

尽管下半张脸被面具遮盖，史蒂夫仍然能看出冬日兽皱起眉头，困惑地尝试复述这个词。但唯一从他口中泄露的声音几乎像是一声叹息。“F......”他的声音嘶哑得像是一对腐朽的齿轮正徒劳地想要磨合运转。“F......”

史蒂夫又小心翼翼地向前一步，生怕吓到他惊恐不安的数码兽。“朋友。冬日兽......我能靠近你吗？”

出乎史蒂夫意料，冬日兽点了点头，要不是史蒂夫全神贯注地盯着这只数码兽，或许会错过这小小的许可。这是信任吗......？史蒂夫走到他身前，在他身边跪下，不确定该不该这么快地触碰他紧绷着的身体。

“别怕。别怕。”他呢喃着，“你很安全。我在这儿，我会保护你的。”尽管看上去史蒂夫才是那个需要被保护的人。“史蒂夫在这儿。”

“史蒂夫。”

冬日兽说。史蒂夫惊呆了。冬日兽叫了他的名字，那声音尽管沙哑而破碎，却如此轻柔，史蒂夫从没听过任何人这样叫他，好像他是被需要的。

然后冬日兽晕了过去。

史蒂夫发誓他真的有努力尝试把冬日兽带回家。一个晕倒的、看起来像是个精神异常的连环杀手的黑衣人，和一个身上一无所有的小个子青年，实在不应该出现在这昏暗凌乱的废弃工厂后面。

但史蒂夫只是个一百来斤瘦弱的家伙，而昏迷的冬日兽大概和一辆车差不多重。

所以史蒂夫只能在冬日兽身边坐下，除了等他醒来之外什么事都做不了。见鬼的，他甚至不知道自己的数码兽为什么会出现在这而非他狭小却温暖的公寓。为什么看起来这样惊惧而落魄，甚至说不出一句完整的话。为什么他没在书店工作，而是坐在地上看天空从蔚蓝变成夕阳的橘色，而冬日兽依然昏睡不醒。在史蒂夫记忆里，那些被选召的孩子们的数码兽总是精力充沛，在战斗间隙偶尔还会向摄像机露出一个傲慢却明亮的笑容（好吧，主要是史塔克的钢铁战士）。到底什么地方出错了？

漫长的等待给了史蒂夫一个细细观察他的数码兽的机会。在冬日兽醒着的时候，他们两个都那样小心翼翼，史蒂夫甚至不敢注视冬日兽的眼睛太久，怕惊到这只野兽般的数码战士。可是失去意识的冬日兽看起来不一样了。

浓稠的夕阳让冬日兽被黑色皮革覆盖的身体蔓延开一片暖色，作战服下的肌肉不再因为潜伏的力量而紧绷。史蒂夫注意到他身体柔和的曲线。那双在黑暗里亮得惊人的绿眼睛合上，睫毛在苍白而凸起的颧骨打上温暖的阴影。史蒂夫不知道他的睫毛为什么这么长，不记得自己在绘画的时候有这样细致地描摹过一双眼睛。

巴基也有长得要命的睫毛，史蒂夫不合时宜地想，每次眨眼都像是蝴蝶煽动翅膀。

他看得那么出神，想得那么出神。冬日兽醒来的时候，那双睁开的眼睛竟然把史蒂夫吓了一跳。

“哦......嘿。”他不知所措地说。

反倒是冬日兽的脸上浮现出一种熟睡过后的平静。“史蒂夫，”他轻声说。“朋友。”

史蒂夫愚蠢而不合时宜地眼眶发热，他创造的生物、属于他的数码兽坐在他身边，说自己是他的朋友。尽管他们才见到彼此不到半天，而在这半天里的大多数时间冬日兽甚至没有意识。 _我的_ 。他心想。 _我的冬日兽。_

“和我回家？”史蒂夫问。

冬日兽安静地点了点头。他看上去似乎已经信任了史蒂夫。史蒂夫忍不住猜测，数码兽会做梦吗？他会出现在冬日兽的梦里，证明自己是他的朋友吗？

但他只是温柔地笑了，“来吧。”他爬起来，向冬日兽伸出手。落日让史蒂夫熠熠生辉。

冬日兽看着自己的双手，犹豫着，最后决定伸出那只戴着黑色作战手套的右手。两只手碰到一起的时候，史蒂夫感觉到皮革冰凉而粗糙的质感划过自己的手心。他蜷起手指，握住冬日兽的手，把他拉了起来。


End file.
